


The Morning After

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Hangover, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: A hungover Dean deals with drunk calling you the night before





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original ask was "imagine having three am conversations with dean, the happy, drunk, giggly, unfiltered little ass he is. The one that will easily slip over his words and get mixed up with what he thinks, blurting out his feelings and just venting about stupid things. Like the guy when he went for a supply run who was buying a salad at a hamburger joint."

It's the morning after and Dean's hangover is in full effect. The extra grumpiness, how he complains about every ache in his body, even though he’s been through far worse. At first, he’ll recall some of the fuzzy memories, trying to piece together the night before. 

After checking his phone to see the time, he notices the battery on his phone is at 2%. Panic begins to set in, there’s hardly any time to check what drunken foolery he got himself into. He checks his call history and notices several calls to you - the first at 3AM.

Uh oh.

Dean knows he’s in trouble because he can’t remember a single moment of these calls. What did he say? Why did he keep calling you?

Dread washed over him when he realizes that he probably called several times because you hung up on him. That’s the only explanation for calling you multiple times in one night… er, morning.

He was convinced he was a major ass the night before and wanted to make amends as soon as he could.

With his hand stretched out towards his brother, his hand opened and closed in a beckoning motion, “Sammy, let me use your phone.” 

“Why?” the younger Winchester asked while handing over his phone.

“Mine’s dead and I need to talk to Y/N,” he replied, feeling nausea seeping into the feeling of dread.

This should be fun.

“Hey Sam-” you began to chirp before hearing the gruff response of the older Winchester.

“Y/N-” He began, only to be interrupted by you.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the grand master of the English language. How you feeling this morning, Dean?” You replied brightly, knowing what kind of state Dean was already in. “Let me guess, your liver is screaming at you and you have no idea what you said to me last night?”

“Sorry, I don’t remember a thing,” he breathed, hoping you wouldn’t be mad.

“Well, I’m glad you’re being honest with me,” you softened your tone, “and I’m expecting you home as soon as possible. You’ve got a lot to make up for.”

Dean smiled, dread was quickly replaced by gratefulness. He felt like the luckiest man to have you in his life and was willing to do anything to show you how thankful he was.

“What did you have in mind, sweetheart?”


End file.
